<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pushing Boundaries and not Succeeding by Someweeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819151">Pushing Boundaries and not Succeeding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someweeb/pseuds/Someweeb'>Someweeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conflict Resolution, Crossdressing, Crying, Fluff at end, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Urination, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someweeb/pseuds/Someweeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very pissed Levi uses Eren and learns how far is too far. </p><p>Brace yourself for this one, it might hit a nerve with some of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pushing Boundaries and not Succeeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I said initiation pt. 2 was coming but I'm stuck on it so have this mess.  </p><p>I don't know why I write Levi this way but, he is a REAL asshole here so read with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren awoke in a compromising situation: tied to the bed in nothing but neon green boxers and blue striped socks. His wrists were bound with a silky back ribbon and his feet were free but it's not like he could walk around anyway. After some half-hearted wriggling about, Levi walked in wearing a grey turtleneck, red heels oddly enough, and black slacks, holding his requisite mug of tea. </p><p>"Lately, you've gotten on my nerves, kid. You've used my ass like a sex toy and I thought I'd return the favour." Levi sat the mug on the dresser adjacent to the bed and slowly pulled the knitted top off, but not in a sexy way. If you could strip casually, that's what Levi was doing. There was no sensual creasing of the chest and no lingering fingers on the pelvis, just slow careful movements that had a vague air of sex. Thin pink strings looped over the top of Levi's hip bones. This revved Eren's engine like crazy and Levi saw the slight twitch among the brightly coloured fabric. In response to this, he grabbed an additional black ribbon from a dresser drawer that held all the kinky junk Eren bought on a whim. With a saunter towards the bed, Levi gradually dragged his lover's underwear to his knees and tightly tied the ribbon around the base of Eren's barely hard penis. "In case you haven't noticed, you aren't in control here. You'll be used as a live dildo and you'll like it, " Levi stated with a naughty grin but threatening eyes. Levi crawled off the mattress and resumed his relaxed striptease, revealing a tiny, lacey thong that did nothing to hide anything. A dark patch of thick, curly hair peeked from behind delicate hot pink lace, which raised Eren's arousal even more. Below the lingerie, a black garter lay mid-thigh and pinched Levi's fat just slightly. </p><p>"Umm… Levi?" Eren interrupted the show but was shot down immediately. </p><p>"Do dildos talk?" He asked rhetorically. Eren could tell that Levi wasn't going to take any crap today, so the fact that Eren had to pee could wait, right? Now Levi was in nothing but the heels, underwear, garter and dark mesh socks, mounting Eren like a horse. He started to grind his ass against Eren's boner painfully slow. A smirk dawned on Levi's face as Eren's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Considering his status as a toy, he wasn't allowed to make a sound so holding back moans as Levi's fine behind rubbed up against him was a task, to say the least. The torture continued until Levi had sandwiched the penis between his cheeks and started to rock his hips back and forth, his backside was not the amplest but you'd be surprised at how far you could shove stuff up there. As Levi unhurriedly brought his lover to his climax, he teased Eren about how he blew his load so quickly this was the only way to make him last and other degrading comments about his sexual performance. "Fuckin' brat, can't keep it in your pants for two seconds, let alone keep it dry. I know you're younger than me but, fuck dude, try and control yourself a little. Act like a god damned adult for a minute, will you? It's like I'm fucking a minor. The cops will be busting down the door in a second if you keep this shit up." All while Levi was degrading his lover, his penis had perked up and the underwear was rendered useless as it fully escaped the lacy confines. The power he had turned Levi on so much that he couldn't say a few words without a heavy breath and his cheeks getting all the redder. </p><p>Eren, on the other hand, was struggling immensely. On top of his growing urge to pee, those words hit hard. Yes, he was quick to cum, but comparing him to a minor? That was harsh. Strained breaths and barely audible whines escaped Eren's lips as he barely managed to hold his tongue. </p><p>"What's this, are your poor wittle feewings hurt? I guess your ego is too fragile for a reality check." Levi was having a grand time but Eren had reached his limit and tears had started to well up. After ten minutes of constant insults and hip rocking, Levi came, the sperm bubbling out of the tip and spilling onto the lingerie. Cum wasn't the only thing spilling though, Eren's tears had fallen and wet the bed sheets underneath him. Small hiccups took Levi back to reality and he saw the embarrassed and demoralized form of Eren. "Fuck, I screwed up bad," he panicked internally. As frustrated as he was, making Eren cry was not the desired goal. In response, Levi opted to hold his face gently and kiss Eren's runny nose. "I'm sorry I went too far, I was just frustrated and got carried away." Levi attempted to sound sorry and soft, but the damage had been done.</p><p>"You're damn right! A minor!?! The cops!?! Fragile ego!?! What the hell does that mean? I keep you from murdering your co-workers every day and I'm the immature one? A two-year-old can't do the same shit I do daily to keep you out of jail! If you wanna screw a minor, get the hell out of here because I'm far from the kid you think I am!" Eren wailed with anger. His eyes narrowed, now all black with rage, "Get these God damned cuffs off me." </p><p>"Okay, I can do that." Levi undid the ribbon both on his wrists and dick, then got off the bed to put them back but Eren grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him back on the bed. </p><p>"Open your mouth, " Eren ordered, his expression was one of anguish, "Now!" Levi adjusted his sitting position and opened wide. Eren held his dick and aimed towards Levi's face. Dark yellow urine went all over his face, soaking his hair and torso. Tears streamed down Eren's face as his bladder emptied. Afterwards, he fell to his knees, loudly sobbing. "I'm not a kid. You're sexy, I can't help that I get turned on…" </p><p>Levi wrapped his arms around his lover and rubbed his back while kissing the shell of his ear, "I know you aren't, I was angry and was too extreme. Do you want a bath? I'll use that nice smelling soap you like and I'll wash your hair and everything." The kind voice worked a bit better than before, soothing the destroyed Eren slowly but surely. </p><p>"You stink, have a shower, " Eren whined, then rubbed his cheek into the crook of Levi's neck as a means of comfort like a child would with a stuffed toy. </p><p>"I didn't pee all over me, did I?" Levi joked, craning his head to one side so Eren has better access to this neck.</p><p>"Kiss me… pretend you love me when you kiss me, " he quietly asked, wiping his nose with a blanket from the bed. </p><p>"I don't have to pretend, I do love you, and I always will, " he stated simply and kissed him deeply. Their tongues swirled around slowly and sensually as they embraced each other with passion. Levi eased his lover to the mattress and caressed his sides, transitioning to the pelvis gradually. "How far are you willing to go? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."</p><p>"Can you make me cum, then cuddle?" He requested shyly, "Sex is too much right now." </p><p>"Of course, I understand that completely," Levi compiled and gave the gentlest blowjob physically possible, using minimal grip to avoid the feeling of a cock ring or any forceful toy. Tentative licks replaced confident strokes of the tongue and constant breaks to check in on the recipient. Fifteen minutes later, Eren's sperm trickled into Levi's mouth along with some lingering urine. A nasty mix of salt and bitterness filled his mouth and Levi wanted to spit it out but didn't in fear of hurting Eren's feelings. He reluctantly swallowed the awful cocktail of fluids and shuddered, "Disgusting." He thought to himself. </p><p>"... Thanks," Eren said meekly. </p><p>"For what? Aren't I the ass right now?" Levi asked as he wiped excess cum from his lips and searched for a towel to clean the pee off. He didn't find one.</p><p>"You're sort of right, I'm a kid a lot of the time and I don't realize it. I mean, I was pretty far from the toilet just now, haha." </p><p>"I did have a really bad case of potty mouth though… I can't believe I said that. That was a terrible joke. I'm so sorry," Levi could barely hold back a chuckle at his pun. He clutched his slim midsection and doubled over slightly.</p><p>"Yeah, that was awful," Eren agreed, laughing under his breath. </p><p>"Are you sure you don't want that bath?" Levi asked, still recovering from the joke, "I will wash your hair and give you a massage, anything you want." </p><p>"Sure," he agreed and brushed his hair out of his face. Levi started towards the bathroom and Eren followed suit, first ditching the undies, then draping his arm around his lover's tiny shoulders. The slow descent of heels and heavy footsteps echoed down the hall as the recovery bath began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry if this scared or reminded you of any traumatic events with this. </p><p>More questionable content to come in an... undefined amount of time. </p><p>See y'all at some point.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>